


Still in Love With You

by nihilistalien



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Angst, Fransykes - Freeform, M/M, idk how to work this thing, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistalien/pseuds/nihilistalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Sykes and Josh Franceschi were seen as best mates by the world a couple years ago. But they were so much more, in secret. Those feelings have long since been dead. Or are they?<br/>(Disclaimer: I have nothing against Hannah or Josh's partner, and this WAS written before Oli and Hannah apparently split up! If you are unsure about that, you can check when this was first written on my Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fransykes fic..and it will most likely suck. But try to enjoy anyway!

It all started up again with the tweeting back and forth. Oli remembered that. Some crap about belief in aliens and Netflix shows.  
Before, Oli hadn't been talking to Josh. The reason being, to forget him. To forget what happened. To forget all those feelings. He needed to move on. He was with Hannah now, and that was that. But when they started to talk on the Twitter messenger, it was over. Oli didn't know it then, but he would soon find out that this would be the reason for everything that happened after. All the good things, and the bad things. The rollercoaster that was life. This was going to be the reason why.  
The conversation started out as small talk. 'How have you been?', and 'what are you up to?'. There was the awkwardness to be found between them. Then, Josh dropped the, 'I miss you' bomb. Oli thought that he was with someone now. So he asked.  
Turns out, he wasn't. In the day prior, he was dumped. When Oli found out, he felt bad for him. And then he realized that he missed Josh too. He missed his friendship, more than anything.  
So, they kept talking. Eventually texting and calling. Which finally led to meeting up. Which was now. Oli couldn't help but think about everything leading up to this, but he didn't really mind. He was with his old best friend.  
"So, That's the Spirit. I like it," Josh said with a smile. Oli smiled softly. "Thanks," he said.  
"Of course. My favorite was Drown."

"Really?" Oli raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah. It's cool," Josh smiled. "What made you guys jump genres like that?"  
"A lot of things. You know? Some of it being the fact that screaming is hard for me now, but other things too," Oli explained.  
Josh nodded. "I get you." He sipped on his coffee. "How are you and Hannah doing?"  
Oh gosh. Oli had been waiting for him to ask that. Of course, Josh would ask that. He glanced out of the window. And then looked down. He was doing everything to avoid Josh's eyes. "Yeah, uh, we're doing okay."  
No, they weren't. Oli and Hannah kept getting into arguments about things. Why? Neither of them knew. And neither of them liked it. They were starting to think that maybe they were better off just friends. Oli hated that, because he loved her. He really did love her.  
"Are you sure about that?" Josh asked. When Oli looked up, all he saw was a legitimate concern on Josh's face. And he realized he wasn't asking so he could be with Oli. He was asking because he was concerned.  
Oli now felt bad. Why would he think that Josh would be like that. "Not really.." He mumbled. He chewed on the inside of his cheek.  
"Talk to me, Oli. What's wrong?" Josh asked. "We've been getting into arguments. I just..I love her. I don't know what to do," Oli answered. He looked at Josh. "I'm sorry...have you talked about it? Like not arguing but have to tried to sort it out?"  
Oli shook his head. "We tried but we ended up arguing after a moment," he sighed.  
"I'm sorry. Can I do anything to help?" Josh offered. "No..but thanks," Oli smiled softly. "Okay."  
"What happened with you and your girlfriend? You never told me.." Oli trailed off. Josh shrugged. "I dunno...do we have to talk about it?" He looked at Oli, chewing his lip. Oli shook his head. "'Course not. You don't have to talk all about it," he said. "Thanks..." Josh glanced down. "I uh..I should probably get going. Max went out to a pub yesterday and got drunk off his ass..I ought to go check on him," Josh said quickly. Oli was a little surprised by this. "O-Okay...I'll talk to you later then.." Oli mumbled. Josh jumped up from his seat and left without another word. Oli sat there for a moment and thought. Staring at the glossy wooden table in the coffee shop. He had obviously upset Josh and he felt bad. He didn't mean to. He got up himself and threw the coffee cup away before he walked out. He didn't want to be there anymore. Some people recognized him on his way back to his car, which was parked a couple blocks away.  
On his way back to his flat, he blasted music. Not really to listen to, more to block all the thoughts in his mind. Seeing Josh again was making a storm of feelings and emotions go on in his head and he didn't like it. His mind wandered. Memories hit him like a stack of bricks and he couldn't help the tears that pricked his eyes. He sniffed and tried to focus on the road. But he eventually had to pull over because he was crying so hard and he didn't fancy the thought of causing an accident. He covered his face with his hands and let out a sob. "Goddamnit!" He shouted at no one in particular. After a while, he calmed down. He wiped his face and looked around him. Then he started to drive again.  
The flat was lonely now. Hannah had already moved out. They weren't broken up yet, but they both agreed they needed time.  
They knew what that meant, however. They both knew that this meant the end of them. It was just that neither could say it out loud. Neither wanted to admit it. Oli hasn't felt this down in years. This sad. Why couldn't he shake the feeling that everything was going to change?

Josh hadn't gone to check on Max. Max was a grown man, and he could take care of himself.  
No, Josh went home. And Josh drank and cried. After what happened between him and his girlfriend, and after seeing Oli again, he felt quite horrible. He could now say that two people he loved once cheated on him. And he could also say that he still loved them. He still loved Oliver fucking Sykes, after all these years. He still loved the bloke. He lived alone in a house that seemed so much colder and bigger now. He was only slightly tipsy. When he looked at the bottle again, he knew he ought to stop. So he did. He didn't know how he did it because he thought he could've downed the whole thing. But he didn't.  
And Josh thought, in that moment, that things were gonna change.  
They had to.


	2. Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is an instagram stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is slightly longer than the last, I believe. No trigger warnings or anything yet.  
> Enjoy!

Ever since That's the Spirit came out, Oli has been insanely busy with Drop Dead. All kinds of new things were coming out and being designed and made. It was quite crazy.   
And he was always promoting it on his Instagram. Pictures of what was being sold, pictures of people modeling the clothes, and pictures of him wearing the clothes.

Oli had to admit, he actually really enjoyed the little comments that Josh made about them. He had recently been spamming his Instagram account with comments. All were positive and they made Oli smile. He didn't care that it was on almost every picture. Every picture of him. He sort of liked it.

His band members began to notice that Josh was always talking to Oli on social media, and they teased him about it.   
'Is that your boyfriend commenting again?'  
'You're simply meant to be.'  
'Aw, Oli look, he likes you.'  
Every. Time. They. Practiced.

Oli would always blush slightly, but not enough for it to be noticeable, which, he was thankful for. The band had no idea what had happened between the two, years before, and what made their friendship fade and fall apart. The band had no idea that Oli and Josh had been together.

Oli did remember when Lee got close to finding out, however....

"Oli, is there something going on between you and Josh?" Lee asked. Oli looked up from his phone and at his band mate. Startled. They were sitting in the back lounge of their tour bus, waiting for soundcheck to start.   
"W-what? No! Why would you think that?" He stumbled over his words. If he told him, what would he do? What if he said something on the internet? What if Oli's parents found out their son wasn't straight? What would-  
"I dunno. You seem to just have a..connection of sorts. He's always all over you..just wondering," Lee said. Not looking away from Oliver. "Well..there isn't. So-..so drop it."

Oli had been so worried when Lee had asked that. They'd had an agreement; neither was to say anything about the relationship until they were ready to come out.

Lee was the only one who didn't joke about the two, which Oli found weird. He'd laugh along with everyone else, but never said a joke, never teased Oli about Josh. It was like he just..knew. Lee kind of always just knew. He was that sort of fellow.

It had been two weeks since Oli and Josh had met up. Now they were meeting up again, despite the tears they both shed when they were out of each other's sight. They wanted to see each other again. Needed to see each other again. Both were frightened by the friendship forming again; what would it lead to, what would happen? Those were the questions they both asked themselves. Neither cared as they drove to the park they were meeting up in. It was a comfortable and sunny spring day, not too hot and not too cold. The sky was clear. It was nice weather, so they both decided to meet up and talk in the park.

Josh had been sitting on a bench as he waited for Oli. Occasionally checking the time on his watch. He was looking up at the sky, watching, as birds flew across the big blue space. Josh wondered what it would be like to be a bird. To be able to fly freely in the open skies. To not have a care in the world as you soared over the humans and their strange and twisted world.

"What are ya watchin'?"

Josh recognized the northern British accent, he recognized that voice. "The birds," he answered casually, not taking his eyes off of the graceful winged creatures. Oli plopped down next to him on the bench. "You daydreamin' again?" He smiled. Josh smiled back at him. "Of course," he looked back at the sky. "What about? If you don't mind me asking." Oli watched him, admiring the small smile that was ever present on Josh's face.   
"Aliens," Josh said with a smirk. Oli grinned. "Right," he chuckled. Josh looked at him. "Been busy with that clothing line of yours haven't you?" He asked. "You know that, you're my Instagram stalker," Oli looked at him with a smile. "I'm not an Instagram stalker, I'm an Instagram whore, remember?"   
Oli laughed a little at what he said. Josh had once called himself an Instagram whore in a video once. Oli was glad he could say he saw it.   
"So how've you been these past two weeks?" Oli looked at Josh. "I've been alright, not extremely busy. Kerrang! interview," he answered, looking back at Oli. "And you?"

"I've been..okay," Oli looked away. He could never look at Josh and lie. "No, you're not. I know that look," Josh said. Looking at Oli. "What's wrong?" He asked. Oli bit his lip and then sighed. "I broke it off with Hannah.." He said in a much less confident and loud voice. Josh frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry," he looked at the ground along with Oli. "I'll be fine. Don't worry," Oli told him, trying to be reassuring. "If you say so.." Josh looked back at him at the same time Oli looked back at him, and their eyes met. It felt like they stared into one another's eyes for an eternity, but in reality, it had only been a few seconds.

Josh cleared his throat and looked away from Oli's eyes. Oli looked away from Josh's face. He stood. "C'mon, let's take a walk."   
Josh stood too and the walked around in the large park, changing the subject to alien existence. They loved to talk about that. Why? Neither knew, but it was fun. Then they talked about tour stories that they hadn't shared yet.   
Oli had forgotten how nice it was to talk to Josh. He had forgotten how much he loved being friends with him. It was great.   
Josh had forgotten how great the friendship was, too. He was glad he had his best mate back.  
They both were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you like it. If you would prefer to read this story on Wattpad, mine is TheMetalheadUnicorn


	3. Gay Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Josh comes out to the whole freaking world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for sure longer than the last! This may be a bit more sad, but that's okay.  
> Enjoy!

Josh Franceschi had the idea in his head that he was straight years ago. Oh, how wrong he was. When he was in his very early twenties and late teen years, he had come to the conclusion that he was Bisexual. Sure, he thought some girls were attractive. He definitely thought guys were attractive. But in heterosexual relationships, he always felt a piece missing. That was part of the reason why his girlfriend had left him. Every time she had tried to lead kissing on to something else, Josh would stop. He assumed that was why she cheated, and then dumped him. Their sex life sucked, mostly because it was, well, _nonexistent_ _._  
Now, Josh has come to the conclusion that he is surely gay. He hadn't even loved her romantically. Only as though she was his sister. Josh was happy with saying he was gay. He decided to let his parents know. They took it a little differently when he said he was Bi, but he was relieved to hear that they still loved him. He came out to his band members when they were practicing. Max gave him a high-five. Now he only had his best friend and then the rest of the world to tell.

Oli had stayed up late last night, trying to spit out another song. Everything always started out being about some depressing topic, but then ended up being about Josh, and he would crumple it up and throw it in the trash. Then the cycle would restart.   
He eventually fell asleep on his desk, and he woke up to Oskar barking at him and his annoying phone ringtone blaring in his ear. He groaned and sat up slowly. He made a face when he wiped his mouth off, he had been drooling in his sleep.   
"Gross," he muttered to himself. He grabbed his phone off the desk and didn't check to see who it was before he answered.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey, Oli. It's Josh."  
"Oh, hey. What's up?"  
"Not much, I was just, ah, wondering if we could meet up?"

Oli paused. He looked at the clock and sighed lightly. It was 12:32, he had overslept. Oh, poor Oskar! The dog probably had to go outside.

"Of course, sure. Where at?" Oli wiped his mouth again and he stood and walked out of the room. His dog followed.  
"My place, if you can."   
"Yeah, I can. Give me about an hour, hour and a half. I just woke up."  
"Long night?"  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
"Well, I'll see you then."  
"Alright."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Oli hung up and sighed. He let Oskar out into the backyard. Oli had sold the flat A.S.A.P., then rented a house until he could scrape up enough to buy one. He had just moved in, and had barely unpacked so far. He watched Oskar sniff and prance around the new backyard. Outside, it looked like it had just stopped raining, and it had that smell in the air. Oli smiled to himself. It was good to put that flat and its memories behind him.

He let Oscar back in and made coffee before he took a quick shower. He knew that finding something warm enough to wear would prove to be a challenge, due to all his clothes being packed away in random and unmarked cardboard boxes. That was probably going to take up more of his time than showering.   
He rummaged through nearly all the boxes before he finally found a pair of jeans that weren't ripped in some way, and a jumper that wasn't dirty or ripped. Once he was dressed he grabbed an apple, his phone, keys, and wallet, and was out of the door.

He made it to Josh's, and thankfully wasn't late. It was chilly outside today, and a bit foggy. He shivered when he got out of the car, and then made his way up to the front door. He knocked twice, and it opened almost immediately.   
"Hey," Josh greeted, smiling at his friend. _Best_ friend. He stepped back to let him inside, as he did so, Oli stepped forwards and inside the house. Josh closed the door behind him.   
"So, ehm...any specific reason why you wanted to meet up?" Oli asked, his hands in his pockets. His hair was still slightly damp and was a shaggy mess. Josh smiled as he took notice to this.   
"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, there was." Josh nodded. He walked further into the house and to the living room, Oli following. He sat on the couch scooting over to give Oli room as he sat, too. Josh looked down at his folded hands in his lap and took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous, Oliver was his best friend at the moment, and he had been the first man he'd ever kissed. He shouldn't be scared to tell him that he was gay. Oli looked at Josh, his eyebrows furrowed and concern filling his eyes and painting his facial features. He put a hand on Josh's.  
"Are you okay, Josh? What's goin' on?" He asked, his voice soft. Josh looked up but could barely meet Oli's eyes.   
"I uh..I'm pretty sure I'm..I'm gay, Oli," Josh's voice came out shaky and just barely above a whisper. Oli nodded. "Okay, and...? You're a serial killer? What're you so nervous about, mate?" He smiled. He hoped this would put Josh a little more at ease. Oli wasn't surprised, honestly. Josh had been giving him gay vibes since day one.  
Josh let out a sigh of relief and smiled at his best mate.   
"I'm really glad you're so accepting," Josh admitted. He noticed Oli's hand was still covering his own hands, but he didn't move to pull them away. He didn't really want to, anyway. It was calming to him.   
"Why wouldn't I be?" Oli looked at him, and then down at his hands. "Oh, um, s-sorry-"  
"No, s'fine," Josh cut him off. Oli had gone to pull his hand away from Josh's, but he had turned his hand over to grab Oli's. Now, they were looking at each other, one looking directly into the other's eyes. A light blush rose to Oli's cheeks as he struggled to make his mouth work again and form words. Neither man could really breath right as they sat and stared at each other. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Josh let go and Oli slowly pulled his hand back.   
"I-I uh..that, um.." Josh mumbled. He could barely be heard by Oli.   
"Sorry.." Oli murmured. His voice wavered, and he stopped talking. He did not trust his voice at all, now. He knew it would shake if he tried to speak again. Josh simply nodded, for he, too, was afraid of speaking. Oli finally ripped his eyes away from Josh's and he looked at the floor. Josh looked out of the window, and they sat there in awkward silence.

"Well, I uh..I should probably be going.." Oli mumbled as he stood from the couch. He didn't really want to go, but the tsunami of memories and regrets that had crashed into him was making the walls he had built between him and the possibility of being with Josh again, crumble to the ground and get washed away. Josh's jaw clenched and he nodded. "Yeah, okay." He looked up at Oli and stood. He showed his friend out, and as soon as he was gone, collapsed against the door. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to feel. And he sure as hell didn't know what to do. He didn't know what had just happened. He had just missed the feeling of Oli's hand holding his in that way for so damn long. Josh had needed to feel that again. A tear slipped down his cheek because he was now afraid that he had messed everything up. He wanted to have Oli back so fiercely. He wanted to see all his smiles, and he wanted to listen to everything he had to say. He wanted to hold his hand and go on walks with him. He wanted to steal sweet kisses in the middle of the night. He wanted to talk and laugh the day away. Josh wanted Oli back. And hopefully, Oli wanted Josh back.

Oli couldn't think straight. He had no idea what just happened, but he knew it was stirring up something inside him that has been locked away nice and tight for years now. He remembered when he and Josh would hold hands while driving, or when they went out to eat somewhere. He remembered how he would always be the one to grab Josh's hand, which was always soft, and Josh would smile and squeeze Oli's hand gently. These memories almost brought tears to Oli's eyes, because he realized that he missed them _so_ _damn_ _much_ _._ He thought about having Josh again. He thought about how happy he probably would be. But he didn't know how Josh could want that. He'd broken Josh's trust along with his heart, and now, he was afraid Josh would never let him in again. He was _so_ afraid of that.

He didn't even notice that he had driven all the way back home, and he didn't notice the tears that were racing down his cheeks. He sniffed and wiped them off. ' _Come_ _on_ _,_ _Oli_ _,'_ he thought. ' _You're_ _a_ _grown man._ _Stop_ _crying_ _like_ _an_ _overdramatic_ _teenage_ _girl_ _.'_  
Oli took a deep breath and calmed himself as he sat out in his car. He closed his eyes and just took a moment. Once he felt that he was calm enough, he got out, and went and entered his new and empty house. Oskar came out of the living room and passed Oli, walking to the kitchen. Oli sighed. The silence was deafening. He tossed his keys on the table and put his phone and wallet on there too. He spent the rest of his afternoon blasting emotional rock music and looking through old pictures.   
Pictures of him and Josh.

**Two** **days** **later**

Oli sighed heavily as he got ready for practice with his band. He was tired, and didn't really want to go, but he knew he had to. It was a part of the job. As he ate breakfast, he scrolled through his phone. He came across a picture that was posted by Josh. It was of him and Oli, and it was _old_ _._  
The caption read,  
" _When_ _I_ _was_ _younger_ _,_ _I_ _thought_ _I_ _was_ _bisexual_ _._ _I_ _came_ _out_ _to_ everyone _,_ _and_ _I_ _was_ _quite_ _happy_ _with_ _the_ _positive_ _reaction_ _._ _But_ _,_ _I_ _have_ _come_ _to_ _the_ _conclusion_ _that_ _I_ _am_ _,_ _in_ _fact_ _,_ _gay_ _._ _I_ _don't_ _think_ _there_ _is_ _any_ _denying_ _it_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _didn't_ _want_ _to_ _hide_ _it_ _at_ _all_ _._ _So_ _,_ _if_ _you're_ _reading_ _this_ _,_ _now_ _you_ _know_ _._ _I_ _am_ _very_ _gay_ _and_ _I_ _am_ _proud_ _of_ _it_ _._ _I_ _have_ _to_ _thank_ _my_ _best_ _friend_ _,_ _Oli_ _,_ _for_ _helping_ _me_ _find_ _myself_ _too_ _._ _I_ _couldn't_ _have_ _gotten_ _through_ _all_ _that_ _without_ _him_ _._ _So_ _yeah_ _. ✌"_  
Oli smiled softly. He liked the photo and left a comment saying, " _I'm_ _proud_ _of_ _you_ _."_ And he was.

Josh felt his phone buzz as he sat on the couch, eyes on the TV. He looked down at his phone and saw the Instagram notification. He opened it and smiled at the words on his screen.  
 _"_ _I'm_ _proud_ _of_ _you_ _."_  
Josh couldn't help but smile. He had been nervous all weekend, anxiously waiting for Oli to find the post. Now that he's saw it, liked it, and commented on it, Josh felt a relieved. Maybe, just maybe, things would work out for him and Oli. That's surely what he was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and thank you for reading.  
> If you would prefer to read this on Wattpad, mine is TheMetalheadUnicorn

**Author's Note:**

> This was very short, I know. The chapters will get progressively longer (hopefully). This will be a drama-filled fanfiction. If there is anything that may be triggering I will put a warning in the top notes!  
> You can also read this on my Wattpad (TheMetalheadUnicorn) if you prefer.


End file.
